


"i made this for you"

by thesunkid



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Crack, Gen, Hot kool-aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunkid/pseuds/thesunkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anything with this (Julian Smith's Hot Kool Aid video). Preferably Robin and KF one morning either at the Manor or at Mount Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i made this for you"

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/5597.html?thread=17547997)

It was Sunday, and Sunday meant, Robin was in the Cave—specifically, lounging around the Cave, munching on some of Alfred’s cookies he’d swiped the day before. Batman and he had come to an agreement, in the early stages of the Team: Monday through Saturday, twenty-four-seven, Robin was devoted to Gotham, with the exception of missions, and Sundays were “Cave-Days.” Days where he could just sit and relax with the Team (Batman called it strengthening the Team-bonds, Robin and KF liked to call it, Game Day).

He’d been reclining on the couch, enjoying a quiet moment to himself when a blur of red and yellow zipped by him and into the kitchen.

“Hey KF,” he called.

There was a sort of cacophony: the slam of the fridge door, the clang of a pot, the tear of some sort of paper like object, the sleepy puff and gurgle of the coffee maker. “Mornin’ Rob,” It grew louder until, “I made a pot of Kool Aid.”

“You don’t make a pot of Kool Aid, KF.”

“Says the boy with the word-kink.” There was pause. “And I did.”

Robin raised a brow, flipping aimlessly through channels then thought back to the coffee pot, “Its hot isn’t it?”

The speedster puffed out his chest, and Robin heard the pot jostle a little before some of the concoction hit the counter with a flat smack, “Yep!”

“Hot Kool Aid?”

“I can put some ice in it, if you want?” And Robin heard the freezer door open and close in a fraction of a second.

“I’m not thirsty,” he called eyeing some of yesterday’s news footage, before clicking through to some Spanish soap opera. Boring.

He only had time for his thumb to reach the up button, when KF was suddenly in his ear. “I made this for you,” he whispered painfully.

“No.”

KF reared back, “Drink it!”

“No!”

“I want you to drink it!”

“I’m not going to drink it!”

“Drink this right now, or I’ll pour it on the floor and tell Red Tornado on you!”

Robin stifled a laugh, “Real mature there Kid Flash.”

“I MADE THIS FOR YOU!” he bellowed, spilling some more of the drink on to the counter. Robin definitely wasn’t cleaning that up.

“Why don’t you grow up,” he replied, reaching for another cookie.

“I DID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”

They were attracting a crowd now, Robin could hear them—Kaldur, Conner, M’gann and even Artemis—gathering in the door way. Kaldur was probably thinking of some way to stop this, M’gann was probably still trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, he was sure Conner had heard the beginning and was just curious, and he was definitely sure that Artemis was planning their demise right this very minute.

“Well, I’m not going to drink it.”

KF zoomed up in front of him, probably leaving behind a trail of—red; it was red Kool Aid, typical—juice. He looked devasted, “I HATE YOU!”

M’gann gasped. Robin massaged his temple, “That’s all I ever hear anymore. ‘Robin try this! Robin try that!’ Remember that, cinnamon toast and—”

“Mayonnaise,” KF supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, mayonnaise. GA was out for a week.”

“Flash liked it.”

“Yeah,” Robin sighed, “The Flash you’re mentor, the iron stomach of the League. What about the Tobasco and Rocky Road incident? GA, Captain Atom, and all three Lanterns were hospitalized.” He held up a hand, counted off two fingers and then added a third, “And don’t get me started on your ‘World’s Biggest Oreo’ stunt. It took half the league to pry J’onn awa—”

“YOU DRINK THIS RIGHT NOW!” KF cried, waving a cup in Robin’s face, the steaming red liquid sloshing everywhere.

“Drink it yourself.”

The red head deflated, “There’s so much left! What am I going to do with it?”

“Drink it.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

He was at Robin’s side in the blink of an eye, his grip on Robin’s glass tightening. “Rob, please!” he breathed, “Drink. My. Hot. Kool. Aid.”

Shoulders sagging, Robin sighed, “Okay.”

“Okay” he mouthed in agreement, eyes shining.

There was a moment of bated breath, held by everyone in and outside the room, excluding of course Wally. Robin swished the drink around in his mouth for a bit and Artemis groaned in irritation.

“Yeah. It’s pretty good,” he said taking another sip—another small sip.

KF sprang on him, knocking them onto the floor in a tumble of limbs, before pressing his exuberant face to the side of Robin’s head. “I knew you’d like it buddy!”

Robin eyed the darkening red stain on both his shirt and the couch, still trapped in Wally’s hold, “Yeah, yeah. But you’re cleaning this up.”

 

Red Arrow stepped through the zeta tubes, reveling quietly in the fact that he’d been announced as “Red Arrow” and not Speedy—somehow he was sure that Robin or KF, or both, would have changed it back just to spite him.

“Hey Roy!”

Red Arrow spun around and fought to keep his jaw in place. Wally was lounging casually in front of him, his feet propped up on a table that most definitely hadn’t been there the last time he’d decided to visit. He gestured to the sign next to him, “Care for some Hot Kool Aid?”

“Or would you prefer some malk?” Robin asked, appearing from the shadows.  
His face was threatening to slip. Whoever showed them Julian Smith was going to die.


End file.
